


When We Were Young

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Established Friendship, Fluff, Keitor Zine Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "So what do you wanna show me, anyways?" He raised his brow curiously in Lotor's direction.The prince only shot him a knowing look. "It's a little surprise," he said, his eyes sparkling with promise. "But I know you'll like it, if I know you at all." If anyone- counting even Allura, Keihtoth's adopted sister, and his own parents- Lotor knew Keihtoth. He extended his hand toward Keihtoth with an excited grin. "Come on, we don't have all night."





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my two pieces for the Keitor Zine: Mixed Blood! It was fun to work on and be a part of, so I hope you guys enjoy this and the zine as soon as it comes out!

"Keihtoth," the name was hushed, a mere breath in a Castle dead with silence. Small purple hands shook at even smaller pale shoulders. "Keihtoth, _wake up."_ The small Galran prince huffed out an impatient sigh and pouted down at the younger figure he was straddling. "Come on, I know you can hear me. Stop faking and get your lazy butt up, you vishkar."

This time the silver-haired prince got an answer from Keihtoth- a drawn-out, groggy groan of protest. "'M not a vishkar," he said. "I just wanna sleep, Lotor."

Lotor grinned. "That's exactly what a vishkar would say." Without a moment of warning, the young prince flopped down onto Keihtoth, pressing him a bit into the Altean mattress. He let go of every tension built up in his body, becoming the closest thing his body would possibly get to imitating a gelatinous lump. It was enough to trap the smaller body under him, despite Keihtoth's sleep-weighted attempts to push him away.

"Lotor, c'mon!" Keihtoth protested. "This won't work! Get off of me already!"

With a deep and obviously fake dramatic sigh, the young prince stayed right in his spot. It took a little bit of effort to keep from falling off his target, but that wasn't so bad. He adjusted his head to bring his considerably long hair into the situation and over Keihtoth's face. Lotor bit his lip to keep his grin from showing as Keihtoth had to spit out stray strands of hair that somehow found their way into his mouth. He rested his cheek against the remaining hair on Keihtoth's face as if it were a new layer of pillows.

"I _can't,"_ Lotor said in a tone imitating Keihtoth's own. "I don't wanna move, Keihtoth. I jus' wanna sleep and laze around like a little vishkar."

Keihtoth's brows furrowed and he brought his bottom lip out quite grumpily. He stopped struggling with a sigh, brooding purple eyes moving slowly to meet with ones shimmering gold with hope. His close friend was certainly a persuasive one, even if his methods were a little bit unconventional. Now he had a feeling they both came across the same thought at the same time.

It was unconventional, but it _worked._

Keihtoth rolled his eyes. _"Fine,"_ he admitted, and didn't need to look at his face to know that Lotor was smiling like the victor of a hard-won battle. "You win- I'll go. Just get off of me." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lotor was scrambling off of him. The weight was lifted from his young body. He sat up in bed and wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "So what do you wanna show me, anyways?" He raised his brow curiously in Lotor's direction.

The prince only shot him a knowing look. "It's a little surprise," he said, his eyes sparkling with promise. "But I know you'll like it, if I know you at all." If anyone- counting even Allura, Keihtoth's adopted sister, and his own parents- Lotor knew Keihtoth. He extended his hand toward Keihtoth with an excited grin. "Come on, we don't have all night."

Keihtoth wasn't one to hesitate on such matters. He took Lotor's hand, and the two young children ran off into the silent and empty darkness of their home. It surrounded them, practically swallowed them whole without a moment of hesitation.

But the two brave Galteans didn't hesitate either. They never did. They always ran into immense danger first, but they always managed to make it out with just a few scratches. As long as they were together, they felt absolutely invincible. 

Together, they were a whirlwind. Together, they were insurmountable. They were as inseparable as beauty and pain, mercy and justice, love and loss- whilst managing to convey both aspects over the course of their lives.

Or- at least- they _were._

When they were young.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love hearing feedback from you guys!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> ((also: i'm aware vishkar is an actual human word, i'm just an idiot who didn't think to check until it was too late to change))


End file.
